


Встреча

by Aucella



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Леон встречает Вайолет спустя несколько лет после их знакомства в обсерватории.





	Встреча

Небольшой городок на севере Ктригалла был тихим, уютным и сонным. Вдоль центральной улицы — по совместительству Южного тракта — стояло от силы десяток каменных домов, некоторые из них были даже двухэтажными. Еще там была небольшая церковь, школа, пара лавок, единственное здание в три этажа — местная мэрия, мастерская по производству глиняной посуды, чья печь дымила чуть в стороне от центра, закрытый до следующего торгового дня рынок и пустой трактир, около которого и остановился Лион.  
Есть хотелось ужасно, а из трактира пахло чем-то горячим и мясным. Лион прикинул, сколько у него осталось на дорожные расходы, и решил, что пожертвовать либером-другим он еще в состоянии, а вот если за похлебку или рагу — что у них там готовилось? — запросят больше, то придется ограничиться куском хлеба и кружкой молока.  
Он вошел, вежливо поклонился мужчине за стойкой и спросил, сколько будет стоить обед и как ему добраться отсюда до парома.  
— На ярмарку собрались? — хозяин приветливо кивнул Лиону.  
— Да нет, я…  
— Ну тогда на развалины поглядеть, — хозяин выставил на стойку миску, положил рядом ложку и краюшку хлеба. Суп обошелся Лиону всего лишь в четверть либера, а еще за четвертушку хозяин пообещал дать с собой в дорогу кольцо кровяной колбасы и хлеб, что оказалось очень кстати.  
— А как вы догадались?  
— Ну, больше в наших краях смотреть-то и нечего, — трактирщик усмехнулся, глядя, как Лион уплетает за обе щеки суп. — А вот монастырь, говорят, был знатный. Только сгорел он давно, еще мой прадед вроде в детстве слышал от его деда про пожар-то.  
— Говорят, там была библиотека, — Лион проглотил ложку наваристого супа и впился зубами в хлеб, — поэтому так и вспыхнуло.  
— Говорят, — трактирщик равнодушно пожал плечами. — Ну нам-то что с того? Вроде как сгорело всё.  
— Знаете, — Лион подумал, что к своей цели он неожиданно вышел почти напрямую, — я ищу редкие книги.  
— Торговец? — трактирщик теперь смотрел на Лиона, прищурившись. — Уж больно ты, парень, на барыгу не похож.  
— Нет, я вообще-то работаю на библиотеку Шахера. Слышали о такой?  
— Шахер — это где?  
Лион вздохнул. Честно говоря, он не особо и надеялся. Ктригалл словно состоял из двух совершенно разных государств: в его крупных городах жили образованные, знающие и умные люди, которые немало помогли Лиону в его путешествиях, но в то же самое время в такой вот глубинке время словно остановилось пару столетий тому назад.  
— Это в горах, в Юстиции. Понимаете, Шахер — это центр образования и хранения рукописей. Там климат такой… в общем, книги в нем не рассыпаются. Вот мы и ищем разные источники, чтобы…  
— Сынок, — хозяин трактира положил Лиону руку на плечо, — мы тут люди темные, грамотных — раз, два и обчелся. Какие книги? Разве что бухгалтерские в мэрии, да в школе, может, учебники есть. Но учебники же ты забирать не станешь?  
— Нет, — Лион не знал, как объяснить. — Понимаете, один раз я нашел редкую книгу на бочке с огурцами. Хозяйка прижимала томом крышку, как камнем. Она не знала, какая это ценность, вот я и подумал, что у вас или в соседнем городе тоже могут найтись ну… остатки той библиотеки.  
Хозяин крякнул, покачал головой и положил рядом с миской с остатками супа сдачу. Разговор явно не клеился. Лион спросил напоследок, есть ли в городке гостиница, в которой можно остановиться на пару дней, и как ходит паром. Новости оказались неутешительными. Паром ходил дважды в день: утром — вез торговцев от городка на противоположный берег реки, к месту, где на откосе до сих пор виднелись развалины и уходила дорога на ярмарку, и вечером — забирал народ с ярмарки обратно. Ночевать на той стороне было негде, словом, выходило, что попасть к сгоревшему монастырю Лион сможет только завтра утром, и на эту короткую экскурсию ему придется потратить весь день.  
Походив по городку, заглянув в администрацию и предъявив бумаги, удостоверяющие его личность и цель приезда, Лион понял, что делать тут ему совершенно нечего. И впрямь, книгами тут никто не интересовался.  
К вечеру поднялся ветер, нагнал облака, начался холодный противный дождик. Капли падали за шиворот стоящему на крыльце гостиницы Лиону, и тот поднял, досадуя, воротник: если такая погода будет и завтра, от поездки к развалинам выйдет одно мучение. Ехать туда Лиону не особо уж и хотелось, но, потратив столько времени на дорогу, он решил, что хотя бы должен взглянуть на первоисточник напрасных слухов.  
Лион за время своих путешествий по странам Телесиса поутратил свой первоначальный романтический настрой и стал изрядным реалистом: найти хоть что-нибудь достойное библиотеки Шахера в этом городишке — это как внезапно, идя по дороге, наткнуться на принцессу в изгнании… Вероятность есть, но она ничтожно мала, так что даже говорить о таком не приходится. Впрочем, девушку, которая была похожа на ту самую принцессу из сказки, он надеялся встретить до сих пор. Собственно, тайной мечтой Лиона было увидеть однажды на дороге хрупкую фигурку в синей форме с чемоданом в руке. А принцесса… бог с ней.  
— Холодает, господин, — девушка-прислуга из гостиницы вспрыгнула на крыльцо с пустым ведром в руках. — Вы оделись бы потеплее.  
Она замерла рядом с Лионом, глядя в небо, подставила ладошку под падающие капли и задумчиво сказала:  
— Да, холодает… Как раз черемуховые холода…  
— Черемуховые? — удивился Лион.  
— Ну да, господин. Примета такая: как черемуха цвести начнет, так и жди холодов. А вы не знали?  
— Нет, — Лион покачал головой. — В Юстиции не такой климат. И цветов мало — горы. Зато в Лайденшафтлихе, — добавил он, сам не зная почему, — все помешаны на цветах. Есть даже целые справочники: что значит цветок, кому какой нужно дарить и всё такое… Кажется, если кто-то дарит девушке цветы черемухи, то это значит, что он рад встрече.  
— В самом деле? — девушка фыркнула. — Придумают же такое! Господам поди делать нечего, кроме как о цветах думать. Ежели цветок красивый — так сам по себе в радость. А черемуха — она от желудка хороша.  
Звякнув напоследок ведром, она дернула тяжелую входную дверь и исчезла, а Лион еще стоял некоторое время на крыльце, слушая, как шуршит дождь по крыше.

Наутро было холодно и пасмурно, но дождя не было, и Лион решил, что руины монастыря все-таки стоят того, чтобы на них посмотреть. Он рано поднялся, собрал узелок с колбасой и хлебом, решив перекусить на месте, умылся, налил воды во флягу и отправился к реке. Когда паромщик, позевывая, начал готовиться к отправлению, Лион уже стоял на берегу, вглядываясь в туман.  
Руины монастыря внезапно выросли перед самым носом, как только Лион поднялся на крутой откос. Со временем камни покрылись мохом и плющом, вросли в землю, но кое-где по-прежнему угадывались очертания огромного здания, которое по легенде как раз и было знаменитой библиотекой. Лион шагнул вперед и остановился перед полуразрушенной аркой, на которой красовалось стилизованное изображение розы. Откуда здесь герб Флюгеля, подумал Лион и тут же, досадуя, тряхнул головой: как же он мог забыть, что монахи считали розу символом тайны мира? Да и других значений у этого цветка столько, что запутаешься перечислять…  
Лион еще немного побродил по развалинам, чудом не подвернул ногу, оступившись на камне, и окончательно убедился, что в этом лабиринте руин искать что-то такое хрупкое и недолговечное, как рукопись, просто бессмысленно. Все здесь было мертво, люди давно покинули это место, и даже следы пожара, уничтожившего тысячи драгоценных книг, растворились во времени без следа. А говорят, тут хранилась написанное древним философом знаменитое руководство про то, как трогать словами сердца людей, заставлять их плакать и смеяться.  
Лион вздохнул, выбрал место посуше у стены, которая казалась самой крепкой, и уселся завтракать, развязав свой узелок. За прошедшие годы в каких только условиях ему не приходилось есть и спать! Путешествия были трудными, часто — бесплодными, но каждый раз, когда ему удавалось найти очередную книгу или рукопись, достойную того, чтобы отправить ее в Шахер, он действительно был счастлив. Ни разу Лион не пожалел о своем решении уйти и стать собирателем книг. Ни разу… Ведь пока он путешествует, у него остается шанс однажды встретить Вайолет.  
Лион помотал головой и откусил кусок хлеба. О такой встрече здесь мечтать точно не приходилось. Пасмурное, серое, так непохожее на весеннее небо готово было разразиться дождем. Дул холодный ветер, хотя под прикрытием полуразрушенной стены — должно быть это когда-то была монастырская трапезная или что-то вроде того — было относительно тихо. Однако Лион не удивился бы, увидев в воздухе снежинки.  
Около более-менее сохранившегося скелета одноэтажного здания, стоявшего немного вдалеке от остальных развалин, белело деревце. Черемуха, подумал Лион, наступили черемуховые холода. Странно, почему цветок, связанный с холодом, обозначает радость? Впрочем, в языке цветов и в самом деле особого смысла не было — та девушка из гостиницы была права, это всего лишь правила изящной игры для скучающих дам и кавалеров.  
Лион напоследок огляделся вокруг, отмечая живописные развалины, прорастающие сквозь камни деревца, оседающую стену. Затем дожевал свой кусок, завернул оставшееся в тряпицу и решил, что монастырь будет еще одним впечатлением, о котором он хотел бы рассказать Вайолет. Он хотел бы рассказать ей про горы, заснеженные долины Гардарики, про южные острова, куда он попал в составе экспедиции, про найденные книги, про людей, с которыми он успел познакомиться, словом, он хотел рассказать ей так много, что если бы ему выпал такой случай, он не знал бы, с чего и начать. Сказать хотелось очень многое, сказать вслух, глядя ей в глаза. Ведь слова на бумаге часто значат совсем не то, что имел в виду человек, который их написал.  
Спускаясь вниз, к паромной переправе, Лион подумал, что хотя у реки будет холоднее, лучше провести остаток дня до прихода парома там, чем среди мертвых камней, где одиночество и пустота казалось, пропитали воздух.

Она стояла лицом к реке и смотрела на накатывающиеся на песчаный берег волны. Лион узнал ее сразу, но поверить в то, что это действительно она, смог лишь спустя какое-то время. Синяя куртка почтовой конторы с прорезными рукавами, пышные юбки, сапожки на высокой шнуровке, светлые волосы, убранные на затылке в аккуратные «улитки», перевязанные красными лентами. Потертый чемодан стоял поодаль на травке. Лион смотрел на фигурку девушки у реки и не мог сделать больше ни шага.  
— Это ты? — спросил он, не обращаясь ни к кому. Ему казалось, что от произнесенных вслух слов Вайолет должна растаять в воздухе как мираж.  
Она обернулась и посмотрела на Лиона долгим взглядом. Ее лицо было по-прежнему похоже на кукольное, ничего не выражающее фарфоровое личико с нарисованным румянцем. Но Лион знал, что это лицо может меняться и до сих пор помнил ту тень улыбки, которая мелькнула на губах Вайолет, когда она уходила из обсерватории Шахера. Она кивнула, отвечая на его слова.  
— Как ты здесь оказалась? — спросил Лион, все ещё не веря в их встречу, вероятность которой была теоретически возможна, но ничтожно мала.  
— Я писала письмо для клиента, — ответила она, не задумавшись ни на секунду. — А после поехала через ярмарку. Я давно хотела посмотреть, — добавила она, чуть запнувшись.  
Лион наконец смог шагнуть к ней. Он подошел близко, еще ближе, и остановился рядом, вглядываясь в ее лицо. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, когда они встретились в обсерватории? Тогда им было по четырнадцать лет, и он считал себя гораздо моложе Вайолет. Теперь же она казалась ему совсем маленькой и юной. Лион моргнул и понял, что смотрит на Вайолет сверху вниз: он сильно вытянулся, а она почти не подросла с тех пор, и ее макушка еле-еле доставала Лиону до плеча. Чтобы смотреть ему в лицо Вайолет теперь приходилось задирать голову.  
— А как ты здесь оказался? — произнесла она, и Лион удивленно раскрыл рот: раньше Вайолет ни за что не задала бы такой вопрос, молча принимая все окружающее как должное и не смея первой проявлять собственное любопытство или интерес.  
— Я… — Лион запнулся, думая о том, как же она изменилась. — Я с тех пор, как тогда решил уйти из Шахера, собираю книги, ты же помнишь? Получала мои письма?  
Она серьезно кивнула.  
— Ну вот. Тут когда-то был монастырь с библиотекой.  
— Да, — отозвалась Вайолет, — я знаю. Мне на ярмарке рассказали.  
Лион молчал, лихорадочно соображая, как же спросить ее о том, ждала ли она его писем, читала ли их, что думала, когда получала очередной конверт без обратного адреса: Лиона мотало по всему Телесису, и он не знал, где окажется в следующем месяце… Нет, подумал Лион, на самом деле все это вранье и отговорки. Он боялся получить ответ, вот и не указывал адрес, где его можно будет найти. Он боялся прочесть, что Вайолет нашла своего любимого человека, вышла замуж, живет теперь мирной, спокойной жизнью и просит больше мистера Стефанотиса не обременять ее своими посланиями. Наверное, до этой встречи можно было надеяться на невозможное, подумал Лион, а теперь ему придется узнать точный ответ.  
— Как… — начали оба одновременно, и, смутившись, остановились. Вайолет подняла ресницы, и под ее взглядом Лион снова замер.  
— Г-говори ты, — во рту у Лиона отчего-то пересохло.  
— Я хотела узнать, как ты жил это время, Лион. Ты нашел своих родителей? Тебе нравится путешествовать? Ты доволен своей жизнью? Я хотела это услышать от тебя самого, потому что ты прятал чувства в письмах за словами, а не выражал их, знаешь?  
Лион смотрел на нее во все глаза.  
— Я по-прежнему работаю в «К.Х», путешествую, а когда возвращаюсь в Лайден, занимаю комнату на втором этаже конторы. В моей жизни мало что изменилось, разве что заказов стало больше.  
— Да, — кивнул Лион. Вайолет стала не просто популярной, она стала знаменитой куклой памяти, про нее даже писали в газетах, и у Лиона в дорожном мешке лежал экземпляр переиздания «Хроник кометы Алли», между страниц которого были вложены вырезки статей. Но сказать об этом Вайолет он не смог бы никогда.  
— А ты… нашла того, кого искала?  
Вайолет молчала, с грустью глядя Лиону в лицо. В её глазах была такая печаль и тоска, что Лион подумал: ответ очевиден, не правда ли? Теперь, когда прошло несколько лет с того дня, как они расстались у канатной дороги обсерватории, он понял одну вещь: невозможно соревноваться с тем, кто умер. Ушедшие от нас близкие всегда останутся самыми прекрасными в наших глазах, ведь они больше воспоминания, чем живые люди…  
— Я не знаю, — наконец ответила Вайолет. — Мне кажется, что я нашла совсем не того человека. Он тот же… но он другой. Или изменилась я сама?  
Лион не знал, что ответить. Слова застряли у него в горле, но тот ком в груди, который он ощущал с момента, как увидел Вайолет на берегу, потихоньку начал таять. Он медленно протянул руку и коснулся простенькой кожаной перчатки, под которой — он хорошо знал это — был механический железный протез, который не может чувствовать. Однако Лиону почему-то казалось важным сделать именно так.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Лион, не веря в то, что он действительно произносит эти слова, — мне очень многое хотелось бы тебе рассказать…

Они долго сидели на берегу, укрывшись теплым плащом, который Лион прихватил с собой просто так, на всякий случай. Доели остатки хлеба и выпили всю воду из фляжки. Разговаривали, порой перебивая друг друга. А потом Лион, задыхаясь бежал вверх по откосу, к монастырю, и ему казалось, что если он промедлит хоть секунду, Вайолет снова исчезнет из его жизни.  
Лишь взглянув на розу на воротах разрушенного монастыря, Лион бросился к деревцу, белевшему у остова домика, подпрыгнул, сломал ветку с белыми пышными соцветиями и бросился назад.  
Вайолет, как и в первый раз, когда Лион увидел ее здесь, стояла и смотрела на волны, бившиеся о песчаный берег. Где-то посередине реки черным пятном маячил паром. Лион вдохнул, выдохнул, подошел к ней. Она повернулась к нему, слегка улыбаясь. Теперь Лион точно знал, что это выражение на ее лице означает улыбку.  
— Вот, — сказал он, протягивая ветку черемухи. — Держи. И… хочешь, поедем до Лайдена вместе?


End file.
